DMH-induced rat colon cancer is being explored as a model of human colorectal cancer. Studies are designed to assess the importance of gut transit time as a variable in the carcinogenesis of these chemically-induced tumors. Efforts are being made to determine the immunogenicity of the tumor and to examine tumor-host manipulations which lead to enhanced resistance to this neoplasm.